


Two Souls Entwined

by EggheadOfTheArchive



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Multi, Soulmates, Tags May Change, Underage Drinking, keeping secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:59:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggheadOfTheArchive/pseuds/EggheadOfTheArchive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you ask Tom about his soulmate, he'll say he barely knows them but is looking forwards to learning about them.</p><p>If you ask Tord about his soulmate, he'll tell you that they're a nerd and he's already falling in love with the parts of them that he knows.</p><p>If you ask Edd about his soulmate, he'll tell you that they're the one that he'll spend his whole life with and he's completely in love already.</p><p>If you ask Matt about his soulmate, he'll say he likes them because they agree with him on how beautiful his face is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

I walk into school in a pleasant mood knowing something good is going to happened today. An unknown person walks up to me, and though he had no distinguished features, butterflies were flying frantically in my stomach. He held up his arm for me to read. On his arm, there was a line of my writing and it said one phrase, "I love you."

I feel the blood rush up to my cheeks and he grabbed me by my shoulders and drew me nearer. I could feel his warm breath brushing my lips. Our lips were just about to connect when-

"Thomas, are you paying attention?" The teacher chimes, snapping me out of my reverie. I automatically nod my head yes and begin to look through the textbook to see where we were. "Then, could you, perhaps, tell me what problem we were on?" I shake my head no with a sheepish smile. "Get your head out of the clouds, Thomas! Now then as I was saying, then you would have to cube the number and..." 

I sigh, looking down at my textbook, pretending to follow along. I just don't get why we have to do this review stuff each year anyways. The time seems to drag on to me in math class, so I look up at the clock to see how much time there is left. 'Ten minutes. Ten minutes, Tom, you can do this!' Despite taking comfort in the fact that only ten minutes remain, I'm still bored out of my mind. I stoop down to my bag to get a sheet of paper to doodle on, only to find there is none. I suppose my soulmate will have to deal with my awful drawings.

You see, in this world, you are bound to someone. You can see what they're doing to their skin and you they can see yours. It could be anyone, really, and it doesn't matter what your feelings are about the person. Some people choose to live platonically with their soulmates, but that's rather rare and some choose not to talk to theirs at all. Sharing skin makes it kind of difficult to not talk to you person.

I take out my pen and begin doodling on my left arm. Eventually, it occurs to me that I should write a message to them. "Hey, what's up buttercup?" I write down, grinning at the thought of their response. The person who shares my skin is a very weird person. They don't tell me any personal details about themselves, but I tend to accidentally let things slip.

I look down at my arm again and see they're writing out their reply. "Well, besides the ceiling, a boring class. I have better things to do with my time then relearn old materials." I chuckle internally and write back,"Yeah, I feel you." And just like that, the conversation died out and the bell rang.

"Now class, remember to do the homework! Pages 206 to 209." She says, dismissing us all to lunch. I go straight to the cafeteria doors, the usual place for my friends to regroup. My kind of enemy walks with me, since he's in the friend group as well. His name's Tord.

Tord is a weird guy, for more reason than one. He's an exchange student from Norway and he likes guns a little to much for my comfort. He has this weird fixation with hentai and has hair that seems to defy the laws of nature and spikes up just above his hairline so he still has noticable bangs. He looks kinda cute, but I wouldn't give him a second look because he hates me. A lot.

He glares at me and then silently starts writing on his arm. I roll my eyes, talking to the soulmate, are you? Well, I can't talk to my soulmate right now because he specifically told me not to write to him at this time and I don't want to make my forever person angry with me. I just stand there, waiting for Edd and Matt, until I see them approaching.

Edd has been my friend since birth, even with my weird birth defect of me having no eyes. He has always joked about about my mom being a bowling ball and says I got her eyes. He has shaggy brown hair cut to a medium length and likes Cola to the point where I wouldn't be surprised to see his insides were rotting. He likes to animate things in his free time, and sometimes he even makes shorts about us four going on adventures! It's a fun little hobby.

Matt... well, Matt only cares about his looks. He's got a good flat chin and spiky hair that's not as spiky as mine, but still spiky. He carries around a pocket mirror so he can bask in his looks anytime he wants to.

And then there's me. Tom. That's our small friend group.

We all walk into the cafeteria, Tord still writing on his arm. I scoff at him and sit down at our usual table. They all move to get their lunches. Tord pauses for a minute before he starts writing on his arm again. 'Looks like he's having a conversation with his soulmate.' I think, giving him a small glare. Not that he noticed.

Edd and Matt get back and Tord stops writing abruptly and goes to get his lunch.

"He's being kinda chatty with his soulmate lately, don't you think?" Edd says, looking at both Matt and I. "Even I don't talk to my soulmate that much, and I have their phone number." He pokes his meatloaf and it groans at him, so he pushes the main course away, choosing instead to munch on his fries.

"Stop bragging, Eddhead." I say, patting the back of my hair down. I had been talking to my soulmate just as much as Tord has been talking to his, I just do it in class. "Some people don't necessarily want to fuck their soulmate at the soonest convenience." 

"Shut up, "Thomas"." He says, impersonating out annoying math teacher. We both snicker, before he talks him phone out and texts a quick message to their soulmate, then tucking it in his pocket. Matt looks up from his mirror with a look of annoyance.

"I don't see why you guys are concerned about Tord." Matt says with an annoyed roll of his eyes. Before I can tell him I was most assuredly NOT concerned about Tord, he added, "I don't see anything wrong with him and my opinion is the highest authority there is."

I scoff at Matt's statement and I'm sure Edd would have too if wasn't so busy wrestling his meatloaf. I look down at my arm and see that my soulmate has written me a new message so I excuse myself to go to the bathroom.

"I was just wondering if maybe you could give me your phone number? Just so we can talk without our conversations being semi public." I frown, deep in thought on whether I should give him my phone number. The only people who have my phone number are Edd and Matt, but anyone could easily get my phone number from Matt in exchange for a fancy mirror. I decide to give them my Skype that no-one has the handle to.

"No, but I can give you my Skype. It's called Pintapple." When I made my handle, I was thinking about how Edd also says my dad was a Pineapple to give me such spiky, natural hair. And I was also, naturally, drunk off my ass.

"Okay! Mine's Red_Gunner. Talk to you after school!" He says. Then, cautiously, comes a little heart behind the message. 'Cute...' I think, the blood rushing to my cheeks as I replied with another heart.

I wait a minute before rushing to the sink to wash the ink off my arms, scrubbing my skin clean of the messages. But only on my side. He has to wash his own off. It's a weird little system, the soulmate thing is. Once I'm satisfied with the cleanliness of my skin, I rush back to table. Tord's back by this point, and he's blushing like crazy and looks absolutely furious. I guess Edd or Matt brought up the soulmate thing to him.

"Hey guys, what did I miss." I say, plopping down in the seat beside Tord. He looked at me all flushed and angry and I can remember why I thought he was so cute when I met him.

"Well," Edd says, a teasing grin on his face as he glanced between Tord and I, "We asked little Tordy here if his soulmate's been good to him and he told us to fuck off before inadvertently telling us that he's been having wet dreams about his soulmate, even though he doesn't know what they look like." Tord's glare increased when I started cackling about his situation.

Just then the bell rang and I looked forwards to my Skype call that I would be having in a few hours with glee, all thoughts of Tord gone.


	2. Chapter 2

  The afternoon classes were just the same as the morning classes, but with the added excitement of sometime soon seeing my soulmate. The smile just won't leave my face. People have been giving me strange looks, probably because I'm smiling so widely. My face probably matches my sweatshirt.

But what is I recognize them? Or worse, they recognize me? I wasn't exactly a model student back in Norway, or here, but I was definitely worse back then. Though I want to see their face, I suppose that because of my reluctance, I don't want them to see me yet. Maybe I'll just turn off my camera and hope they turn theirs on.

Though my thoughts made me a bit less happy about this, it's only slight. My happiness is apparently noticeable to everyone in my friend group.

"Did someone give you a new gun set because you look the most content I've ever seen you." Edd said jokingly.

"Why're you so smiley?" Matt said before he got distracted by his reflection.

"Oh, are you finally going to meet up with that soulmate of yours? I feel bad for them. If you're this happy, you must be planning to shoot them" Tom sneered, pulling a face.

No comment from Tom or anyone else could make me feel any less excited about the Skype call awaiting me in no less than one hour. Unfortunately, on the way out of school, Edd, Matt, Tom, and I all ran into an unfortunate surprise.

"Eduardo." Edd says with a glare, holding up his fist as Eduardo and his gang approached us.

"Well, well, well, look what we've got here," Eduardo smirks as he looks over us. "A looser, a self absorbed prat, a communist, and an alcoholic. A group of freaks."

"Yeah! Freaks!" Jon, one of his lackeys, chimes in nervously, causing Eduardo to bend over close to Jon and whisper what must be multiple death threats to him, if the look on his face is anything to go by.

"Back off, Eduardo. We haven't done anything to you, you don't need to do anything to us." Edd says with his hands up in a surrender, though his eyes gleamed with hostility.

We walked around Eduardo and his gang, Eduardo distracted, Jon scared, and Mark trying to warn him we were getting away. Once we were out of hearing range, I leaned in close to Edd and Matt. 

"Someday I'm gonna pummel his face in you know that right?" I said, causing Edd and Matt to giggle while Tom just smirks and nods. He looks down at his watch and looks back up.

"So, we're all going to Edd's place, right? To play video games and watch a movie?" Tom says, holding up his watch. "It needs to be quick, though. I'm doing something in an hour."

Edd nods his head and we all get on the bus to our complex. Everyone who doesn't have a soul mate live in groups of fifty or so in huge houses. Once you find your soulmate, you can file for a rehousing. I guess it's pure luck that we're all in the same building. I'm staying with Edd because there isn't an open room in our complex.

Once we get to Edd's apartment, we start playing video games and eating all of his snacks. In an hour, Tom leaves and I excuse myself to my room.

I lay on my bed, heart thumping uncontrollably until I hear my phone start to ring. I fumble around until I see the screen. 

"Pintapple is calling." My eyes wide and my palms begin to sweat. I press the pick up button, leaning close to the camera and turning the volume up.

"Hey." He says. He didn't have his camera on, but neither did I. His voice was low and he had a British accent. I sure hope he lives close to me.

"Hello!" I say, cringing when my voice cracks. He chuckled and I blush. 

"Nice accent." He says, "You sound like someone I know. Where do you live, country wise?" 

A frown grows across my face. If he thinks I'm someone he knows, maybe he wouldn't want to open up to me? I open my mouth to tell him the truth, but a lie comes tumbling out.

"Norway. I live in Norway." I say, smiling when he seemed to have bought it.

"Nice. I live in this nice town in the UK." He responds.

The conversation goes on for about an hour before he says he has to go. "That's fine." I say with a smile, "Same time tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, sure." He responds, cutting the call short. I frown, disappointed, before I realize that there's writing appearing on my arm. A slow heart appears, just as I did earlier today, and it warms my heart. I scrawl back another heart before being called down by Matt.

"We're going out to dinner, so get dressed!" Matt screams at the top of his lungs, not realizing I'm just down the hall. I can hear something crack down the hall and hear Matt yell "Not again!" I bet he broke his mirror. Again.

It takes no time at all to settle on my usual red hoodie and some jeans. I saunter down the stairs, still soaked in the euphoria of chatting with my soulmate. Oh, their voice was so handsomely deep. A smile spreads across my face as I picture my future with this mysterious man. I wipe the smile off my face as I trudge into the main room. The moment you walk in, though, a strange sight awaits me. Edd is standing by the kitchen trying to hold onto fourteen or so dishes.

"Finally, there you are. What took you so long? Matt's hysterical, Tom's not here yet, and I'm trying to balance all these. FUCKING. PLATES." Edd says, growing more and more frustrated as the sentence goes on. I swoop in, taking most the load off of him and promptly dropping into the sink.

"Like those two would've been any help. What did you do when I wasn't here?" I say, honestly curious.

"I made two trips," Edd says, dropping the half I didn't take into the sink. He takes a second to double check that nothing broke and then gestured for me to follow him back into the main room. Matt comes in looking moderately happy and excited. 

"We have to go mirror shopping because this is the only mirror left!" He says, completely ignoring the fact we bought his several mirrors just last week. I shake my head with distaste. 

"Really, Matt? Why do we have to go mirror shopping so often? It's a waste of our money and a waste of my time." I say, noticing that his face was going red and I could hear his teeth grinding from across the room. He storms up to me and starts telling me all the reasons we've got to be stocked up on mirrors.

We were locked in such a heavy argument that we didn't notice when Tom entered the room, and started up a conversation with Edd. I didn't hear what they were talking about, but I did see what he was wearing. 

A loose blue long sleeved shirt. Risky choice, what of someone sees his arms? When you see he's entered the room, I glare at him, but he either doesn't notice or doesn't care. Maybe both.

"...So just drop it, Edd. I told you everything that happened, what more do you want?" Tom says, his voice shaking (with anger? Sadness?). This being the only part of the conversation I heard, it sounded very confusing. I cock an eyebrow at Tom and Edd. 

"What I want is-," Edd began to say before he noticed both Matt and I were listening. He blushed and backed off. Matt, being ever unaware of awkward situations, asks if we're going out to eat now. Edd says yes, but he needs to got something in his room.

"So, how's your soulmate been?" Matt says, still quite oblivious. Tom, surprising, shrugs and answers.

"They've been fine. I think." Tom says, trying to stop the conversation right there. 

"You think? Have you been writing to them? Do you know their name yet?" Matt says, pressing on for more answers. 

"Yes I think, yes I have been writing to them, no I do not know their name, but I know one thing," Tom says, a faint smile gracing his lips. "They live in Norway."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy! Sorry this is so late, I've been dealing with stuff. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

"Norway? Really?" Edd says, resting his head in his hand. "Tord, didn't you used to live in Norway?" Everyone's focus shifted to me. I stammered out a few words that sounded like "Yeah. Nice place. Many people." 

"Tord? Are you okay?" Tom says, feigning concern. His voice is really pretty, now that you think about it. His accent is awfully similar to the one you just Skyped. Oh god, he's...

"I feel sick." I slur, stumbling out of the room like I've had one too many too drink. Thoughts run through my head, all of which having to do with Tom. The conversations we've shared, both over our arms and in person. 

I lock the bathroom door behind me, curling over the toilet bowl and emptying the contents of my stomach into the bowl. Tom... Tom with his plain brown hair that doesn't seem plain anymore, his black eyes that are so /him/, so exclusively TOM. All the things I've said to him come rushing through my head, all the good and bad things. Now that I think about it, I've said a lot more bad things than good. 

Curled up on the bathroom floor, I think about all the things I've done to Tom. I've gotta do something about it.

\----------------------------------

I have literally no clue what I did.

This is, of course, what I tell Edd while we stand outside the bathroom door listening to Tord wretching his guts out. It's the truth, too!

You were just talking to Edd about how your soulmate had been doing, Tord mumbled a sentence (if you could call that gumbled mess a sentence) and bolted out of the room, sick to his stomach. 

After a while, he stops throwing up and comes out of the bathroom with a determined look on his face and smelling of bile. He flashes you a blinding smile and a wink, and goes back in to shower, a joking promise of coming back out in 15 minutes fresh in Tom's mind. Your heart starts beating faster, but you manage to hide your blush until he goes back into the bathroom. Come on, Tom, you know Tord. He flirts with everyone, stop feeling flattered.

The thing is, yes, he does flirt with everyone. Everyone except for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowza has it been a long time! Sorry, my life has been in actual shambles for a while. Take this mini chapter, I promise I'll be back soon.


End file.
